


Her fading light

by Silver_Orchid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Feels, F/F, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Orchid/pseuds/Silver_Orchid
Summary: It's been 2 years since Luz had unwillingly left the Boiling Isles. But now she's back thanks to her friends and she's going to stop Emperor Belos and stop his plan (Whatever is may be) But to Luz's surprise, her sudden disappearance had caused deep hurt in her friends, well one "friend" in particular...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Her fading light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my new fanfic! Just a warning for angst and just a reminder that this is a fanfic so it won't follow the story exactly. Enjoy the prologue!

2 years ago...

There was an intruder in the palace. A floating ball of light in her hand, lighting up the dark hall as she moved quickly. Too afraid to be confident in her mission, but urgently because she worried she might not be able to get to her destination in time. Luz glanced down at the floor next to her instinctively, knowing she shouldn't be surprised that King wasn't there.

She missed King's squeaks and scrabbling on the stone floor next to her. King had volunteered to guard the entrance not far behind her. But with him gone she felt truly alone. Shivering, Luz pulled the cloak Eda had made tighter around her. Eda.. She was the reason Luz has come back to the Emperor's Castle.

She was trapped within these very walls, trapped in a curse, trapped by her sister lilith who had been the one to curse her into a terrible beast... and it was all Luz's fault. But she pushed those thoughts from her mind, right now she had a chance to save Eda and she was going to do it. 

"This should be it," Luz whispered, looking at the large doors before her. This was the location that the warden had unwillingly drawn out for her. The place were Eda was being held captive. 

Momentarily waving aside the ball of light for Luz to raise her hands and use her full strength to push open the big extravagant doors. Looking around the dimly lit room Luz held up her light globe, casting beams beams of light and illuminating a big hulking figure.

"Eda?!" Luz shouted, almost tripping over her feet as she ran over to the figure. Forgetting in the spur of the moment that Eda was still stuck in her beast form. 

The owl beast gave a demonic screech. Rearing up on its back talons and knocking Luz to the ground. "Eda! Eda its me!" Luz cried out holding up the ball of light in front of her.

The pure black soulless eyes of the owlbeast flickered before fading back into Eda's warm gold irises. "Luz!" She yelled bowelling Luz into a warm feathery hug.

"Hi Eda," Luz gave a small smile, blinking back tears as she buried her face into Eda's feathers. "Wait wait wait," Eda dropped Luz in a panic and her big wings flared up "Luz you aren't supposed to be here! You need to leave now!"

"What? No!" Luz said as she stood up and grabbed Eda's front talon. "King and I came to rescue you!" Eda solemnly shook her head and Luz tried to pull her talon, but Eda didn't budge. From her huge feathery neck she was chained to the pedestal. 

"That's okay!" Luz said, pretending to be optimistic when deep down she was panicking. "Here just let me get you out of here!" Luz said blinking away more tears as she grabbed glyphs from her notepad. Throwing glyph after glyph at the chain. Not a single scratch on the shiny metal. 

"Luz.." Eda said, tears in her golden eyes too. Luz collapsed onto the ground and started to cry desperately into Eda's feathers. The owl lady rested her head on Luz's, tears running down her pale tired face. 

"It's okay," Eda tries to give her normal toothy smile as Luz raised her tear stained face to look at her. "No! I-" Luz tried to protest but Eda raised her talon and brushed away the new tears forming in Luz's eyes. 

"I've made my choice, running from the emperor's coven was fun while it lasted but you can't run forever," Eda smirked as if she was just telling Luz one of her rash jokes.

"No," Luz pushed Eda's talon away and shook her head. "I can't let you do this!" She cried desperately. "And I can't let you do this," Eda said with a sad defeated smile as she pulled Luz into another hug and both of them cried silently, neither wanting to let go.

Luz heard a small whoosh sound behind her, scared that she'd been caught she tried to turn her head around but Eda's embrace held her still. "I love you Luz," Eda was barely able to whisper through her tears. "I love you too Ed-" Luz was cut off as Eda broke the hug and shoved the human backwards.

She flung her hands back, trying to catch herself before she hit the castle floor. But she didn't. She fell into cold grass that brushed against her skin as she realized what was happening and turned to Eda. Who was looking back at her, tears streaming down the Owl lady's face through the rectangular portal door. 

"EDA!" Luz screamed trying to scramble back up and climb through the portal back to her. To go back and save the witch who just pushed her through the portal into the human world.

Eda's pale, amazing face was the last thing Luz saw before the portal folded over and and disappeared into nothing. 

Luz collapsed onto the grass, unable to believe what just happened. She bent over burying her face into the grass, and it reminded her of Eda's warm feather hug before she pushed her into the portal.

She lay there in shock before the tears came pouring out. Luz cried for so long. Sobbing into the grass, her time at the boiling isles flashed through her head. Lovable king, caring Willow, Supportive Gus, and Amity... Who Luz hasn't even seen since the grugby match. 

Luz wiped the tears and snot from her face as she stood up in the unfamiliar forest. "I'll be back!" She shouted before hiccuping as more tears came but she wasn't done. "Eda! King! Willow! Gus! Amity! I'll be back, I promise!" She yelled into the forest, swearing silently that she would do everything she could to get back to the boiling isles. 

She had to do it, do it for Eda. Even if it took years... 


End file.
